The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to a system and method of graphically displaying relative information by an EPL.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an EPL price change record.
EPLs typically include liquid crystal displays (LCDS) for displaying information. A typical EPL may include an LCD capable of displaying a minimum of eight characters of alphanumeric text information. Each character includes a number of segments which are turned on or off to generate a character. EPLs may also include icons for displaying limited amounts of graphical information about a product.
In order to obtain a competitive advantage, retailers must effectively market their products and have access to information about their products. For example, inventory and sales figures are important in running a retail business. The type and frequency of information may vary based upon job description. A stock person typically needs xe2x80x9cdaily quantities soldxe2x80x9d information. A person placing orders needs another type of information, xe2x80x9cwhat is in stockxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cwhat is on orderxe2x80x9d information. A manager needs another type of information, xe2x80x9chow does this item rank against othersxe2x80x9d information.
Access to employee-directed competitive information is typically available only through a centralized in-store computer. Thus, to determine business information about items, employees get the information directly from the computer or from reports generated by the computer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to display competitive, promotional, and other relative information anywhere in a transaction establishment through an electronic price label system.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a system and method of graphically displaying relative information by an electronic price label (EPL) is provided.
The system includes the electronic price label and a number of computers. In addition to the liquid crystal display, the electronic price label includes a memory. The liquid crystal display includes first and second display portions. The first display portion displays first information in a number of first display segments within the first portion. The first display segments are linearly arranged as a relative scale. The second display portion displays second information, including price or promotional information, in second display segments in the second portion. The number of computers determine a type of first information, obtain a level of the determined type of first information, determine a list including the number of the first display segments to be activated in order to display the level of the first information, store the list of first display segments in a data file, and schedule a message to the electronic price label containing a command to activate the list of first display segments.
The method includes obtaining a level of the information from a business information source, determining a list including a number of display segments to be activated in order to display the level of the information, scheduling a message to the electronic price label containing a command to activate the list of display segments, receiving the message by the electronic price label, and activating the list of display segments by the electronic price label.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system and method of graphically displaying relative information about a product associated with an EPL by the EPL.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of graphically displaying competitive information about a product associated with an EPL by the EPL.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of graphically displaying promotional information about a product associated with an EPL by the EPL.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of graphically displaying relative information about a product which include the capability to change the level and the information to be displayed.